This proposal requests funds to continue support for a research program at the Alcohol Behavior Research Laboratory, Rutgers University, that has two major objectives. The first of these, to gather badly needed objective data on the psychological, social, and psychophysiological precursors, correlates, and sequellae of alcoholic drinking, represents a continuation of research efforts first begun by the Principal Investigator in 1967. Data from this "basic" research effort, though of clear scientific value in their own right, have been and will continue to structure and support the second objective of this research program: the development and evaluation of rationally-based treatment procedures designed to focus specifically on the target behavior of excessive or uncontrolled drinking. Three specific treatment-oriented goals are envisaged: 1) Development and evaluation of convenient, reliable, and effective methods of aversive control of drinking by alcoholics that also show promise of eventual extension into the community; 2) Assessment of the value of these and other methods for inducing and maintaining the self-regulation of drinking behavior by alcoholics within and beyond the laboratory setting; 3) Research into and development and critical evaluation of a broad-spectrum behavior therapy program for the treatment of alcoholics in which the total behavioral repertoire of the alcoholic, including addicted drinking, is the focus of therapy. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Nathan, P.E. Reflections on behavioral efforts to treat chronic alcoholics. The Psychotherapy Bulletin, 1976, 9, 21-24. Nathan, P.E. and Briddell, D.W. Behavioral assessment and treatment of alcholism. In (Kissen, B. and Begleiter, H., Eds.) The Biology of Alcoholism, Volume 5, The Treatment and Rehabilitation of the Chronic Alcoholic, New York: Plenum Press, 1977, pp. 301-349.